


Bedside

by Khylara



Category: Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside

Special Agent Melvin Purvis stepped into the small hospital’s main lobby, quickly getting the attention of a passing nurse. “Excuse me,” he said as he took off his hat. “But I’m looking for my colleague. He was brought in late last night. Gun shot wound.”

 

She frowned. “Several gentlemen were brought in with gunshot wounds last night,” she said as she went up to the main desk and picked up the clipboard used to catalog new admittances.  “Not all of them survived.”

 

“I am aware of that, ma’am. I’m looking for one my agents. Carter Baum.” Purvis flashed his badge.  “I called earlier and was told he was out of surgery.”

 

She checked her clipboard. “He is, actually.” She looked up, her frown deepening. “And the doctor left orders for him not to be disturbed.”

 

“I understand that,” Purvis said with a nod. “But the Bureau is on a manhunt for a dangerous criminal that may be still in the area. I assume you’ve heard of John Dillinger?” At her wide-eyes stare, he continued. “Agent Baum may have vital information concerning his whereabouts. For the public’s safety, I do need to speak to him immediately.” He held up his hand, a solemn look on his face. “I give you my word, I won’t be long, and I’ll try not to tire him unduly.”

 

“Well…” She took another look at his badge before glancing around. “Since you are a federal agent…follow me. His room is down here.” She headed down the hall, with Purvis close behind. “Is he really as handsome as they say he is? John Dillinger, I mean? I’ve seen pictures of Baby Face Nelson in the paper. ” She shivered. “That man just gives me the willies. But they say Dillinger is a dream.”

 

“It’s not something that I would have noticed, ma’am,” Purvis answered as they walked. “I’m more concerned with apprehending him, you understand.”

 

“Oh, of course.” She stopped in front of a partly opened door. “Your friend is in there. Don’t be surprised if he’s still groggy from the ether and try not to take too long. He needs to rest.”

 

He smiled and gave her a nod. “I won’t. Thank you for your time.” She smiled as well before heading back down the hall.

 

Purvis watched as she walked away.  _All they see is the pretty face_ , he thought, shaking his head.  _Not the violence behind it._ He would never understand the public’s admiration for the criminal, not if he lived to be an old, old man.

 

He glanced around, noting the ease he had entered, the different exits, the large glass windows.  _There should be a guard,_ he thought.  _Carter is a Federal Agent. There might be retaliations, especially after the shootout with Nelson. And this is a hospital, with doctors and drugs. They’ve bribed doctors in the past to treat them, give them information._  He made a mental note to stop by the local police station on his way back to his hotel. He wouldn’t leave Carter’s safety up to chance. Not again.

 

But for now… Steeling himself for what he might see, he pushed open the door and went inside.

 

_It’s not as bad as I thought,_  he mused at first as he moved closer to the brass bed sitting in the middle of the room. In the dark of the forest and with him high on adrenalin and fear, Carter’s wounds had looked terrible, fatal.  _But then I didn’t get a close look before, did I?_  He had only paused for a moment, long enough for Carter to gasp out Nelson’s name before passing out under his touch.

 

_And then I had to leave him,_  he thought, an ache filling his heart. He hadn’t wanted to. At that moment, all he had wanted to do was stay with his fallen friend and do whatever he could to save him. He closed his eyes. He would have done anything…even give his own life…if it meant Carter would live…

 

In the end, he had found enough voice to yell at the agents following him to get the fallen man to the nearest doctor before heading toward the dirt road that led to Little Bohemia Lodge, his gun ready and determination flooding his veins. Dillinger he was still willing to bring in alive if the man cooperated and let him, but Nelson…

 

He had sworn an oath to himself that Nelson wouldn’t leave the forest alive after what he did to Carter. And he hadn’t.

 

Purvis allowed himself a small smile. Revenge had been sweet.

 

Pulling up a battered wooden chair, Purvis sat down at his friend’s bedside and gazed at the sleeping face for a long moment.  _He’s pale,_  he thought.  _Surgery took a lot out of him._  His eyes swept over Carter’s still frame, lingering over the bandages mummifying one arm and most of his torso. _Looks like the bullets didn’t hit anything vital. Thank God for that, at least._  A shudder went through him as he remembered the sight of Carter’s blood staining the white shirt he wore and coating the leaves under him. 

 

So much blood…

 

_He’s going to be okay_ , he told himself over and over, forcing himself to believe the fact lying in front of him.  _He’ll be fine. Out of the line of fire for a bit while he heals, but at least he still has his arm. His life._  Reaching out, he put his hand over Carter’s, his fingers curling around the younger man’s.  _Too close,_  he couldn’t help thinking, closing his eyes.  _It came too close this time._

 

A soft, sick little moan caught Purvis’ attention and he opened his eyes in time to see Carter’s own flicker. “Mel?” he asked, his voice a harsh, rasping whisper. “What are you doing here?”

 

Purvis smiled; only Carter had the privilege of calling him by his childhood nickname. It was a testament to their friendship and all they had been through together. “I came to see how you were,” he said, his own voice soft. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like my head is stuffed with cotton wool. They gave me ether?” Purvis nodded. “Explains the taste in my mouth.”

 

Spying a jug of water and a glass nearby, Purvis got up and poured. “Can you sit up a little?” Putting his free arm around Carter’s shoulders, he eased the younger man into a sitting position and held the glass while he sipped. “Better?”

 

Carter sighed as he sagged back against the pillows. “A little. Thank you.” He glanced down at his bandaged arm, a look of disbelief crossing his face. “I can’t believe it’s still there. I was sure I’d wake up without it.” He paused. “If I woke up at all.”

 

“Don’t talk like that,” Purvis admonished as he took Carter’s hand in his again, squeezing his fingers for emphasis. “The doctor said you were going to be fine. The bullets didn’t hit anything major.” He paused. “Thank God Nelson was a bad shot.”

 

At the mention of Nelson’s name a worried look appeared on Carter’s face. “Nelson…did you catch him? Is he still out there?”

 

_Afraid,_  Purvis thought.  _Lord knows he has every right to be afraid._ Well, he could soothe that fear right now. “You don’t have to worry about him,” he said, his voice soft but firm. “He’s dead. Probably laid out in the morgue as we speak.”

 

Carter closed his eyes and let out a little sigh of relief. “Good. I know I shouldn’t be…but I’m glad the bastard’s dead.” He opened his eyes again, meeting Purvis’. “Dillinger?”

 

“He got away.”

 

Carter stared at him, confused. “If he’s still out there, then what are you doing here?”

 

“We know where he’s headed. Back to Chicago, to see his girl. Probably to talk her into going off with him somewhere. Easier for us to lay a trap for them both there instead of chasing him. Safer, too. Less chance he’ll risk a shootout if he has his girl with him.” He paused. “As for the rest…” Purvis ducked his head, his voice softening. “I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay.”

 

Carter was about to ask why when he looked down at the hand holding his. He remembered that same hand touching his forehead just before he passed out, giving him enough strength to hang on in spite of the pain. He remembered Purvis’ voice calling his name, the twin notes of fear and anguish coloring it.

 

He remembered…and suddenly knew why.

 

“Is that how it is?” he asked, his own voice soft. Purvis didn’t answer, didn’t even look at him, which gave Carter all the answer he needed. “Why didn’t you say something before this?” He knew the other man too well; this wouldn’t have been a spur of the moment feeling.

 

“You’re my friend. I value that more than anything,” was the quiet reply. “I didn’t want to risk losing that…and I thought if you knew…I would.” He let out a sigh. “This…how I feel…some men consider it a vice. A perversion.”

 

“And you thought I might be one of those men?” No answer. “Mel?”

 

‘”I didn’t know what to think.” Purvis finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. “All I know is…I can’t lose you.”

 

The room was silent for a long moment. Then, slowly, Carter turned the hand that Purvis was holding enough so their fingers intertwined. “You won’t. At least…not because of this.”

 

Purvis stared at their clasped hands, the truth of the simple gesture and Carter’s words slowly sinking in. Finally, he asked the only question he could think of. “How long?”

 

“Does it really matter?”

 

Looking up, he met Carter’s dark eyes with his own. What he saw in them – the friendship, the caring, and especially the love – was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He gently squeezed the fingers in his keeping, pleased when Carter squeezed back. “No, I suppose it doesn’t.”

 

They sat like that for a long moment, both men taking comfort in the simple touch. “We need to talk about this a little more,” Purvis finally said. “And we’ll have to be careful.”

 

Carter nodded. They were both career men, wedded to the Bureau. The barest whiff of a scandal, especially one of this nature, could ruin them both. “When I get back to Chicago, we’ll talk.” A serious look crossed his face. “About everything.”

 

Purvis nodded, smiling a little. “We’ll have a lot to talk about, then.” Picking up his hat, he reluctantly rose from his chair. “I should go,” he said. “I have a long drive back and you should rest.” Slowly, he let Carter’s hand go. “And I promised the nurse that I wouldn’t tire you out.”

 

“Maybe you could try to later,” Carter suggested with a wan smile of his own. “After that talk, I mean.”

 

An image of the two of them in bed together, naked and entwined, suddenly flashed through Purvis’ mind and he felt his cheeks grow hot. “I’d like that.” He paused for a moment; there was something he wanted to do, something he never thought he would ever have the chance to, but he wasn’t sure how welcome it would be. “Carter…may I…I would like to do something…if you would allow it?”

 

“Anything,” Carter found himself saying, not knowing what to expect but unafraid at the same time. This was his colleague, his friend…the man he loved. He knew Purvis would never hurt him.

 

Purvis quickly looked around, making sure they were alone before he moved closer. Leaning over the bed, he brushed his fingertips over Carter’s face, moving a stray lock of dark hair back into place. “Carter,” he breathed, right before he cupped the younger man’s face in his hands and gave him a lingering kiss.

 

Carter couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him when Purvis finally let him go. “Be careful,” he breathed, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. “Please, Mel…”

 

Purvis brushed the tear away, soothing the younger man with a touch before forcing himself to draw away. He straightened, his eyes never leaving Carter’s as he put his hat back on. “I will,” he promised. “For you.” Giving Carter one last long look, Purvis slipped out of the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

 

Once in the hallway, he leaned against the wall for a moment, heaving a sigh of relief.  _He’s going to be okay,_  he thought, letting himself bask in that one miraculous idea. Against all the odds, and with a little time, Carter was going to be just fine.

 

He took a deep breath and straightened, his thoughts turning serious as he strode out of the hospital, his purpose clear. _Now to find Dillinger, and bring him to justice._

 


End file.
